


Enthrone

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Going to Hell, Non Consensual, Porn Battle, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not her throne any more.</p>
<p>Also: murder, Queensguard, enthrone, sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthrone

When she walks through the great doors, Cersei Lannister is sitting upon her throne. 

From what she’s heard of the woman, this is typical. Daenerys doesn’t allow herself to pause or balk, but strides across the stone floor, comforted by the knowledge of the army at her back. 

The Lannister woman lifts her chin, gaze defiant. As Daenerys approaches, she notices how worn the woman looks – how dark the circles are beneath her eyes, how deep the lines around her mouth. She’s fought for this moment, and hard. Dany feels the urge to acknowledge the effort, somehow. 

“Barristan,” she calls, looking over her shoulder. The white-haired knight steps up beside her, his gaze glued to the woman on the Iron Throne. “Would you mind holding her down?” 

His eyes flash to her, then he bows halfway. “Of course, My Queen.” With obvious pleasure, he steps forward. 

Lannister lifts a dagger from her lap as he approaches. Her grasp is firm. She lifts it to her own throat, and Ser Barristan slows. 

“Come no closer,” she hisses. 

“He will not harm you,” Daenerys calls. “I wouldn’t test him, though!”

“Not after all you’ve done,” Barristan growls, and steps forward once more. 

A sigh floats up from next to her, and Daenerys looks down at Tyrion, in his cunningly-cut armor, splashed with blood from the battle. “She won’t listen to you,” he says. “You’re being reasonable, and I have reason to believe that she’s allergic to logical thought.”

Dany allows herself a smile, and Tyrion’s gaze flashes to it. 

“Never think,” he warns, “that my sister is stupid. She’ll do whatever it takes to keep what she views as _her_ throne. I’d kill her now if I were you.”

Dany shakes her head. “She could kill every one of us now, and she would still lose the throne.”

“Don’t tempt her,” Tyrion says. “She’ll take down Selmy first, and then come for you. Then who will be left to defend you?” He scowls. “Tyrion Lannister, smallest knight of the Queensguard.”

Dany lays a hand on his shoulder, but of course he can’t feel it through the armor. Such are the perils of being a knight. 

There is a shout from above, and a clatter as Cersei Lannister’s knife tumbles from her hand and across the stone floor. Ser Barristan presses her back against the swords of the throne. She kicks out, scoring a hit that glances off his armor. Her hands claw at him, but Barristan has her wrists in his grip, and she can’t cause him damage. 

“Ser Tyrion,” Daenerys says, ensuring that her voice carries. Lannister ceases to struggle and glares down at her brother. “Tie this woman up.”

Tyrion sends her a sharp glance, then turns, waving to one of the squires to follow him, carrying a long, looped rope over his shoulder. When they reach throne, Barristan holds the woman’s wrists down, and Tyrion begins to measure lengths of rope, cut them, and tie her to the swords. The knots won’t hold for long, but they should be enough. Dany gives them a moment to work before ascending the steps. 

Tyrion and Barristan step away, and Daenerys moves forward until she stands at the very foot of the throne. Lannister attempts to kick her, but her ankles are bound. She spits instead. Dany steps aside and then turns her gaze on the woman. 

“I will give you a choice,” she says. “You will tell us where your daughter is hidden.”

Lannister laughs, head slamming back against iron. She sneers in Daenerys’ direction. “I choose death, you stupid cunt.”

Dany hears the knights shift behind her, but allows herself no reaction. 

“Death,” she says concisely, “is not the second option.” She turns back to look at her Queensguard – so few left, now. “You may leave, if you wish.” She waits, but even Tyrion stands his ground. 

Dany turns back to the throne. She steps forward and lifts her skirts; climbs onto the Iron Throne and reaches out. She presses the edges of her ragged nails (cut on Drogon’s scales) into Cersei Lannister’s cheek. The woman stares at her, eyes narrowed in hate. 

“Where is Myrcella?”

Lannister’s throat works as she tries to spit, but Dany digs her nails into the woman’s throat and stops her. Her grips tightens, and Lannister struggles to breathe. Her face flushes, then begins to turn dark. 

Just when her eyes begin to lose their focus, Dany lets go and reaches down, under her dress, for the dagger she keeps strapped there. Lannister reels, blinking rapidly. Dany brings her dagger out and presses the tip to the woman’s breastbone. She glances down at it, and then meets Dany’s gaze. 

Dany presses, slicing through the fabric of her dress down to her thighs. 

Lannister narrows her eyes, and her glare is vicious. “What do you want?”

The knife flicks up, and Dany’s gaze follows. She presses it to the soft skin underneath the woman’s chin until blood trickles down. “I won’t ask again,” she says. “But you will tell me.”

Lannister’s teeth click as she shuts her mouth and glares. She sighs and leans her head back against the metal of the throne, a parody of relaxation. Dany ducks her head down, presses her lips to the woman’s skin over her collarbone. Lannister shivers unwillingly. 

Dany pauses to concentrate, then purses her lips and puffs out a short breath. It’s hot and searing - one of the tricks she has picked up from her dragons. 

“Ah!” Lannister cries out, arching and twisting to get away from Dany. The delicate skin of her chest reddens, and Dany watches small blisters rise. 

“Damn you,” the woman hisses.

“Not yet,” Dany sighs, and reaches down. She slides a hand between Lannister’s legs and over her cunt. The woman clamps her legs together, but not quickly enough. She tries to grip away, but Dany simply bites her lip and feels for the correct fold of flesh. 

Her finger slips inside and she sighs. There it is. Lannister jerks.

Dany breathes out again, a puff of breath that falls over the woman’s collarbone and raises the flesh there. Lannister shudders against her and Dany sits up again, quirking her fingers to massage the woman’s clit. 

Lannister stares at Daenerys as if she’s gone mad. Dany prefers not to think about it. She could have others do this for her, but this way, she knows that she has the truth. One way or the other. 

She leans forward and brushes her lips over Lannister’s ear. The woman trembles in an attempt to move away; pure fear conjured by the sensation of fire and the scent of burning flesh. 

She grits her teeth. “I don’t know,” she bites out. 

Dany shoves her fingers deeper into the woman and watches as her breath hitches. 

“I don’t know,” she says, louder this time. 

Dany nods and pulls her fingers out; climbs off the woman. She turns to her Queensguard, who watch her with pale faces. 

“Get her off of the throne. It belongs to her no longer.”

They move to do her bidding. 

Tyrion pauses. “And what would you like done with Cersei?”

Dany turns to look at the woman, spitting mad and half naked. She fights the knights as they drag her from the Iron Throne.

“Take her out to Drogon.”

The Lannister Queen screams, a cry of fury and hate, and Dany sees in her gaze that there is nothing else left within her.


End file.
